Bonbon Brambles
| released = | difficulty = Very Hard }} Story :Note: The story details can be seen in the gallery section Hilda is crying because the candies are locked in the Candy Cane Fences. Tiffi uses special candies to break the fences. New things *[[Candy Cane Fence|'Candy Cane Fence']] ( ) is introduced in this episode. (Brief description: There are two different kinds; candy cane spaces (which protect individual tiles) and individual candy canes which block one or more tiles horizontally or vertically.) Levels Bonbon Brambles is a very hard episode, with the mean of 5.33, anomalous in high episodes. There are quite a few easy levels, but there are also six hard levels: , , , , and , four very hard levels: , , and , as well as one extremely hard level: . Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Munchy Marsh. Gallery Story= Bonbon Brambles Story 1.png|Before story (story background) Bonbon Brambles Story 2.png|Agh! I can't reach the candies, this Candy Cane Fence seems unbreakable Bonbon Brambles Story 3.png|It is, and inedible... Bonbon Brambles Story 4.png|But don't worry, special candies will save you! Bonbon Brambles Story 5.png|The candies are saved by Tiffi Bonbon Brambles Story 6.png|Smashing! Bonbon Brambles Story 7.png|After story (Sweet! start the level) |-| Map= Map EP218.jpg|Map layout Map EP218 V2.jpg|Map layout (2nd Version) |-| Levels= Level 3246 Reality.png|Level 3246 - |link=Level 3246 Level 3247 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 3247 - |link=Level 3247 Level 3248 Reality-0.png|Level 3248 - |link=Level 3248 Level 3249 Reality.png|Level 3249 - |link=Level 3249 Level 3250 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 3250 - |link=Level 3250 Level 3251 Reality-0.png|Level 3251 - |link=Level 3251 Level 3252 Reality.png|Level 3252 - |link=Level 3252 Level 3253 Reality-0.png|Level 3253 - |link=Level 3253 Level 3254 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 3254 - |link=Level 3254 Level 3255 Reality-0.png|Level 3255 - |link=Level 3255 Level 3256 V2 HTML5.png|Level 3256 - |link=Level 3256 Level 3257 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3257 - |link=Level 3257 Level 3258 Reality-0.png|Level 3258 - |link=Level 3258 Level 3259 Reality-0.png|Level 3259 - |link=Level 3259 Level 3260 Reality-0.png|Level 3260 - |link=Level 3260 Trivia *This is the first episode since Bouncy Bayou to introduce a completely new blocker. **Much like said episode, the debuting blocker can be found in the background of the episode. **Also, a green wrapped candy, a blue candy, a yellow candy and a purple candy can be found trapped inside said blocker. *This was the first episode to take place in a maze, until it was redesigned. *Like Siberian Sorbet, this is one of episodes when this was introduced a new element finds at least 5 levels. *This episode shares its first word with Bonbon Bistro, Bonbon Beanstalk and Bonbon Bash. *Chameleon candy dispensers return after being absent since Breakfast Bay. *There was no episode name and champion title for this episode in version 1.121. It gets fixed when upgraded to version 1.122 which was released after a few hours of releasing this episode. **This may be because of this episode being redesigned. **Originally, this episode was going to be called Marzipan Maze. Said episode has been moved to Episode 223. *For the first time since Tasty Treasury, there is a non-stationary cut-scene when starting the first level of the episode. It explains about the properties of the Candy Cane Fence. **This is the first episode since the release of Dozy Dawn to have dialogue. In fact, on HTML5, the last episode to have a cutscene was Salty Canyon, exactly 210 episodes earlier! **Also, the background resembles the actual episode instead of backgrounds of earlier episodes being used (such as the backgrounds of Delicious Drifts, Haystack Hills, Crumbly Crossing and Frosting Fortress being used for Frozen Fishland, Fruity Farmland, Radiant Road and Munchy Marsh, respectively). **Also for the first time in ages the character, Hilda, moves. **This is also Hilda's first appearance exclusive to HTML5 version. Category:Episodes released in 2018 Category:Grassland-themed episodes Category:Factory-based episodes